


Good Night

by hyuckrie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddles, Fluffy, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckrie/pseuds/hyuckrie
Summary: hey jaemin...what if we cuddled... and kissed, and shared a bed, and dated....haha just kidding.......unless??





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junist/gifts).

> so,, blame it on nahyuck being gay for each other on weekly idol. that soft hug :-( seriously they’re gonna be the end of me!!!

Jaemin kicks his shoes off into the mess of sneakers in the entrance hall, sighing while he takes his jacket off and thinks over the stressing day he had. It’s becoming a constant in his life being tired and stress, Renjun often tells him to go out and have fun but Jaemin isn’t one to do that, he prefers to stay at his dorm, be productive then watch a movie until he’s sleepy enough to go to bed.

But it’s one of those days, where he feels the weight of the world in his shoulders, the need to distress so bad that he can’t even concentrate, so he goes home earlier, skipping the last class and grabbing a huge milkshake on the way there. 

“Hyuck?” He calls for his roommate, hanging his jacket and waddling into the tiny kitchen to pour his milkshake into his favorite mug and rests against the counter. 

He hears Donghyuck before he sees him, his footsteps so familiar after two years of sharing the dorm and being friends. 

“Heya, you’re home early.” The boy greets, a sweet smile spreading in his face, making his cheeks look soft and squishy. 

He’s wearing shorts and his pretty toned legs are showing, Jaemin swallows a little and tries to form words. “I was feeling exhausted and it wasn’t even midday, so I decided I should get home and relax a little.” He shrugs as he tries to look at anything but Donghyuck’s exposed skin. 

“Huh, you do look tired.” Donghyuck muses, tilting his head a little as if examining Jaemin and the bags under his eyes. “But what are you drinking?” He eyes the mug in Jaemin’s hands, coming closer to try and see what’s inside for himself. 

“Milkshake!” Jaemin chirps, and Donghyuck gets even closer, his interest getting bigger. “It’s strawberry though.” He supplies. 

Donghyuck’s face screws up in a adorable way, his nose scrunching to show his distaste. “Ew, Jaem. Why would you do that? That shit is gross!” He backs away, and Jaemin almost doubles over in laughter. 

“You’re mean, you didn’t even get one for me!” Donghyuck huffs, sitting on the counter besides Jaemin and bumps his shoulders with him. 

“I’m sorry! I had a lot in my mind.” Jaemin apologizes, looking at Donghyuck’s face to distract himself from the fact that the boy’s legs are too close now, close enough to touch…

“Hey, you know what would make you feel better?” Donghyuck’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts and Jaemin takes a shaky breath in. 

“What is it?” He asks, indulging Donghyuck to go on. 

“Cuddling!” Donghyuck happily supplies, kicking his feet in the air. “With a boyfriend, I mean. You’re lonely Jaem, you’re too young to not enjoy and date!” 

It’s a understatement, really. Jaemin feels lonely all the time, but he doesn’t have the energy to go out after being covered with homework all week, so he spends his weekends sleeping and trying to cook taste stuff because that’s easier than human interaction in his opinion. 

But he can see where Donghyuck is coming from, since he’s never dated before and his roommate obviously saw that. 

“You know what, you’re right.” Jaemin sighs, turning around to put his mug in the sink now that’s empty. “I sure think that cuddling and kissing would make me a lot less stressed.” He washes the few dishes in there while he thinks about it. 

Donghyuck stays by his side, humming a song under his breath but otherwise quiet. When Jaemin finishes, he looks at the boy and he’s struck with the thought that Donghyuck is so beautiful, so kissable... He wonders why he didn’t have a boyfriend himself. 

“Hyuck, you say I’m lonely but… I’ve never seen you date either.” Jaemin dries his hands and takes a sit in the counter besides Donghyuck. 

Up close like that, he can see when Donghyuck’s cheeks get that red color, the one that tells the world his flustered. “I… Well. I’ve dated ok!” He says, his voice high from embarrassment. “But I actually liked someone since forever, so I never paid much attention to other boys.” He shrugs. 

Jaemin nods, trying to digest the information that Donghyuck liked someone already, and also trying to understand why he had bad feeling in his stomach after hearing that. “Right, and this boy you like…?” 

“Too busy to look at me that way.” Donghyuck smiles, but is sad. “I wish I had cuddles from him, though. Even if it was platonically…” He continues, his voice small and eyes wide, looking right at Jaemin. 

The tone in his voice makes Jaemin’s stomach churn in odd ways, and he knows it’s too much for his tired brain. “Well, as much as I agree that cuddles and kisses are amazing, I don’t have that, and I need to rest, so… Good night, Hyuck!” Jaemin pats a hand on Donghyuck’s knee and hops off the counter, making his way to his room and slamming the door after him a little too harsh. 

He undresses off his jeans and shirt, pulls sweatpants on and gets into bed. Jaemin isn’t stupid, he knows that Donghyuck practically confessed to him in that kitchen, but his panicked brain just told him to run away and hide. He wasn’t going to lie, he’s too attracted to Donghyuck, but something tells him it’s more than that, as he holds his own hand that feels like electricity all over from just touching Donghyuck’s knee. 

  
  


After a few minutes that feels like hours of beating himself up, he hears when Donghyuck enters the room, trying to be as quiet as possible as he thinks Jaemin’s sleeping already. Jaemin doesn’t move, and chuckles to himself when he hears Donghyuck cursing, after what Jaemin think is hitting his bed his his foot by the sound of it. 

Eventually, the boy settles in his bed and silence falls once again in the room. It was now or never, Jaemin knows he needs to make up for his fuck up earlier. So he gets up, taking his blanket with him and stopping close to Donghyuck’s bed. 

“Hyuck?” He calls, voice too small he’s not even sure the boy can hear him. 

Donghyuck sniffs and Jaemin’s heart drops. Was he crying before? “Hm?” he turns, and Jaemin can see thanks to the bedside lamp the way his face was puffed. 

“Oh my god, did I make you cry?” Jaemin falls into his knees, hugging his blanket closer to his body. 

“It’s okay, Jaem, don’t worry about it.” Donghyuck tries to brush off his red eyes with a smile. “I know you don’t feel the same, I’m not dumb.” 

“You don’t.” Jaemin tries to say, but the words are swimming in his brain. 

“I’ll live, Jaem. It’s really ok.”

“You don’t know what I feel about you, that’s what I’m trying to say.” Jaemin drops his head in the bed, looking sideways in Donghyuck’s eyes. “I don’t know for sure either, but I know it’s not platonic.” He whispers, afraid to break their little bubble. 

“Are you sure?” Donghyuck’s smile widens, and Jaemin’s struck with the need to see him happy at all times. 

“Yes, I’m so sure.” He breathes out. 

Donghyuck has the audacity to giggle, and then he opens his arms, “Come here, then!” He signs. 

Jaemin doesn’t waste another second, he drops his own blanket in the floor and jumps under Donghyuck’s feeling content as the boy’s arms instantly wrap around him. 

Jaemin takes his time admiring Donghyuck’s face as much as the low light allows him, and when the overwhelming feeling to kiss the boy takes him, he moves forward, kissing every little mole in the boy’s face as Donghyuck giggles out of his skin, until he drops a kiss right at the corner of Donghyuck’s mouth. Jaemin backs away a little, asking for confirmation, and Donghyuck nods, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Jaemin looks at him again, rubs his cold feet against Donghyuck’s warm legs and enjoys the happy feeling he’s filled with. Before Donghyuck can protest, he kisses him, and his warmth spreads all over Jaemin, enveloping him in the most sweet feeling he ever experienced. 

To say that Jaemin never sleeps without his cuddles and kisses again would be a understatement. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! [twt](http://www.twitter.com/hyuckrie) [ccat](http://www.curiouscat.me/hyuckrie)


End file.
